


Pleonasm

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [983]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After McGee returns from the visit to Stillwater for the case, Tony has to go through his report as the SFA.





	Pleonasm

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/08/2002 for the word [pleonasm](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/08/pleonasm).
> 
> pleonasm  
> The use of more words than are necessary to express an idea; as, "I saw it with my own eyes."  
> An instance or example of pleonasm.  
> A superfluous word or expression.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #566 Trip.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pleonasm

Tony shook his head as he read McGee's report about the trip back to Stillwater. Using pleonasms may be acceptable in fiction writing, but it was frowned upon in report writing. You were supposed to report the facts and only the facts.

Tony wished he'd been able to go and meet Jackson Gibbs. Jackson would have a wealth of knowledge about Gibbs. Unlike McGee, Tony would make the most of Jackson's knowledge if given the chance.

Heaving a long, lonely sigh, Tony wrote a brief note to McGee to fix his pleonasms before turning his report in and sent the report back to McGee to fix. Unnecessary words in reports were highly discouraged at NCIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
